Telperónwë, The Turncloak
"My time has passed. And in the days to come, our foes will gather before us like a pack of wolves called to a feast. Let me bathe in orc blood before it's over. I want to feel it spatter across my face when my sword separates their foul heads from their shoulders. Then, and only then, will I die content" '' ~~Telperonwe to RikjeB 'WORK IN PROGRESS... A LOT OF STUFF IS YET TO B' 'E ADDED. I MERELY SPENT AN HOUR AND A HALF ON THIS.' '''Background' Telperónwë "Turncloak" Nainaro was born in Anfalas on the TA 2956. A boy who came from a low-born family who has risen to significant power. He was initially known as Rodrick Tilbert .(His common Westron name) Following the tragic deaths of both his parents at the hands of a corsair invasion he was later brought under the care of Lord Eregnir Dalek "Half-Elven" who found him laying lifeless in the shores of Andrast, badly bruised and wounded from the corsairs. He then, lived together with Eregnir Dalek who became a sort of mentor for him. From there he learnt history and Quenya, Dalek's mother tongue. He spent his adolescent years as a stage boy in a theater. His three years of work in the theater gave him a lasting impression of how to influence an audience through acting and costumes Though he was of low-born status, he was able to befriend many Gondorian nobles and lords who grew to love his plays. Through his talent and career, he was able to garner a reputation as Rodrick "the charming" Once an adult, Telperónwë was conscripted to the Gondorian Army in Osgilliath where he began his training to become a knight. However, fate has other plans for the young squire. Life in Minas Morthil Small buildings, houses and other structures populate the grounds outside the castle walls, homes for the poorest of the poor. Minas Morthil, the ancestral seat of Lord Eregnir Dalek, showed signs of decay after being around for ages, but its inhabitants are determined to repair any weaknesses to make sure this castle will be around for ages to come. Here, Telperónwë would live under the same shelter as doug04. doug04 was a former ranger of Ithilien who was disgraced and decommissioned from his service due to causing constant nuisance for tarixxiv, the Prince of Ithilien. Military service When he reached adulthood, he was enlisted to the Gonodor military as a squire. No matter how much he trained and practised , Rodrick could never master the art of the spear. He would constantly lose in training duels to his opponents. He was constantly looked down upon by his more competent peers. Duel after duel, his peers would snigger and mock as he tries and fails to overcome his opponents, leaving him bruised every attempt he makes. He hated every minute of it as he felt it was damaging his "charming" reputation. One day he and every other squires were invited to a mallorn party. This mallorn party was a monthly event organised by the Mallorn council that seeks to strengthen the relationships of all factions in the council. Gondor, being an ally of the High Elves were invited to this special occasion. In that party, the organisers hosted a fierce pvp tournament between the High Elves and Gondor. Here he thought he could prove himself a mighty warrior to heal his already damaged reputation. To his utmost disappointment, this backfired and he became a receiving end of insults from his very own men-in arms. "Rodrick the charming? More like Rodrick the clumsy!" Humiliated, the miserable squire gave up pvping and wanted to withdraw from the army as soon as possible to continue his acting career. He then successfully deserted the Gondorian military through a series of bribes and by pretending to be a cripple. Land of the Moon (to be continued) Duty Following the bloody battle of the Glittering Caves, a Dunlending commander, went to the tomb of late king mewarmy, and kicked it, and said, "Awaken O Bringer of Dawn! We have returned and triumphed victorious. Mew wake up, wake up. Try and stop us!" Appearance and personality Telperónwë face is as pale as the moon. Eyes, red and sharp. His hair dark and scruffy. He has pasty skin and a pallid chest. Though a craven, Telperónwë is extremely careful to pick his battles. He is socially awkward and most probably introverted. Though usually moody, Telperónwë does a great job concealing his emotions to avoid troubling his friends. Having had a scarred childhood, he grew up bitter and in a constant desire for justice. He is fiercely protective towards those close to him. He had all the cunning of any maiar. His voice was soft, his words sweet as sugar while his willpower as strong as iron. His motto is, "Politics is deception." A masterful schemer who plots discreetly to bring down his stronger foes. He takes pleasure is outsmarting his foes to gain an upper-hand and would rather kill his enemies while they sleep than openly threaten them. His extremely pragmatist approach towards war would cause him to disregard other virtues such as honour, to the point of saying that honour is irrelevant when fighting the servants of Sauron. Category:Players Category:Roleplay